charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Charmednut
Pages Hi, I don't know all the answers, so maybe you should post them on the talk pages of those articles. *As far as I know Vincent is not considered a Whitelighter-Witch because he was created through a spell. Also an empowered mortal means a mortal with powers, because he was turned mortal after the spell. *Some people think Nomed possessed a Shielding power which he used to knock out the sisters. I personally believe it's a form of Energy Blasts though. *Andras is a Spirit of Rage, not a Repression demon. Charmdozo 15:33, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Evil Paige I'm only putting down powers she displayed. Annasean51 18:07, February 7, 2012 (UTC) sorry i am sorry about the edits i made what is nartural ground shoud i just edit my pages Leana Wright 2009 16:02, February 16, 2012 (UTC) File name change Just go to the image, and go to the edit menu and click on "Rename" -- PerryPeverell 17:42, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Henry Jr. I'm not sure what he should be, I just think that a witch is too easy. Perhaps a being that is opposite to a Firestarter. Charmdozo 15:16, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Evil Chris Hi Charmednut. Actually, I mentioned good Chris, but probably didn't have much luck with making that sentence understandable, due to the fact I'm a bit sleepy. However, I'm working on that, so I'll do my best when it comes to writing. Anyways, there's a lot of work to do. -- ShimmeringPumpkin 10:21, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Uh...Another thing - I've clearly written down about good Chris in that part, if you couldn't get it, well I'm sorry. Actually, no. I didn't take your comment personally, I've just explained what was my intention. Besides, I consider every suggestion, comment, etc. as a friendly recommendation, not as motive to start argue. Thank you for sharing your opinion, there's not much people that do so. -- ShimmeringPumpkin 10:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes. I've always been into fan fiction because there you have more opportunities to complete your favorite characters, and similar things. I have started my own fanfiction but unfortunately, don't have inspiration. As far as your wiki, I've seen it many times ago, and I like articles, especially Amber Halliwell. It's great structured and great written. I'll absolutely come by your wiki sometimes and help in contributing. ;-) -- ShimmeringPumpkin 11:49, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Charmed Wikis Hi, Charmednut. I'm doing fine, how about you? Umm, fine. I'm currently working on fanfiction biographies, as well as some powers, it goes fine for now. Oh, this is really great! I've read it all. Someone really has a great writing sense. :) --ShimmeringPumpkin 16:57, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Names Hello Charmednut. As far as my username, it was really easy. Shimmering was my favorite teleportation effect in Charmed, and my real life nickname is Pumpkin. :) Now...With the fiction wiki... I have a question - how did you make that thing with featured power, character, etc., on your main page? --ShimmeringPumpkin 12:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hybrid I think it's because of the mixture two different magical species. However, I do not think they are special (For Example: Piper's kids are basically carbon copies of each other), and their uniqueness kind of work against them, especially power wise. In my opinon, pure born witches tend to be stronger and much more interesting. Phoebe's two last girls are our last hope for them to do something really interesting with the kids (not exactly holding my breath, but would be very happy if they did something unexpected) and No Stupid Power of Three, because I'm sick of the kids being carbon copies of each other (and if they give them The Power of Three they will just be carbon copies of the sisters) and the hybrid power crap. I hope I answered your question somewhere in there (lol) sorry about the rant. Superlana 15:30, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Wow Charmednut, Thanks for the heads up. Right off the bat I'm thinking Empaths (pure empaths), and new emotion based power suited to them. Don't want to get carried away, lol, I leave it for the wiki.Superlana 22:38, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Videos You mean the trailers? They've always been there, at least for most episodes. Maybe someone is replaving them with higer quality videos. Charmdozo 15:01, April 19, 2012 (UTC)